


Baby Makes Four

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Marriage Law Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: A sneak peak at what happened 11 months after the Ministry enacted a marriage procreation law...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood & Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Baby Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Facebook Group Hermione's Haven (18+) Roll-A-Drabble July 2019. Prompt was Hermione/Charlie/Luna and Marriage Law fic.

“OH, I HATE YOU SO MUCH CHARLIE WEASLEY!” Hermione screamed as she curled up in pain, the contraction rippling through her whole body. Charlie reached out to rub her back, her arm, her hair - anything to help calm her. “I know love, I know.” 

As the contraction subsided, Hermione fell back onto the bed panting. “Where is Luna?” she whimpered, her lower lip jutting out in a pout.

Charlie glanced up at the clock and wondered the same thing. “I flooed her quite a while ago, let me check the waiting room.” He stood up and kissed the top of his wife’s head. “I’ll be back as fast as I can.”

“Can you bring me something to eat too?” Hermione asked with wide eyes. Charlie looked at the medi-witch prepping the birth cart in the corner and she shook her head no with a small smile.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Charlie replied winking at Hermione.

He stepped into the hall and made his way down to the delivery ward’s waiting room where he knew he would find the Weasley and Potter clan. As he drew near, he could hear raised voices and he quickened his pace.

“Ma’am, I’ve already told you, only immediate family members to the baby to be are allowed in the delivery ward,” a young medi-nurse was saying to a frantic Luna. 

“And I’ve already told you I am an immediate family member to the baby!” Luna screeched back at her. Her wild eyes caught sight of Charlie rounding the corner and she yelled for him. “Charlie! Please tell this receptionist who I am!”

The nurse pursed her lips and turned to look at him, ready to repeat herself. 

The rest of the room jumped to their feet as he approached and all started talking at once. 

“Sir, as I was telling--”

“How is Hermio-”

“Is the baby--”

“Is it a boy?--”

Charlie held up his hands and shouted to the crowd, “STOP! Baby isn’t here, Hermione is fine, she needs Luna.”

The nurse rolled her eyes and began again “Sir, as I was telling--”

Charlie cut her off with a flash of his eyes and grabbed Luna’s hand. 

“This woman is one of the baby’s mothers. Ma’am,” he responded roughly as the nurse’s mouth dropped open. He pulled Luna down the hall with him, squeezing her small hand in his larger one.

Once they had rounded the corner and the watching eyes were gone Luna stopped Charlie and flung her arms around his neck. “Thank you so much for saying that!” 

Charlie patted her back comfortingly. “I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true. I told both you and Hermione when this marriage procreation law was enacted that I had no desire to break the two of you up.” He pulled and looked into her eyes, a few tears clinging to her eyelashes. “You’ve been through just as much as we have, watching Hermione and I get married and become pregnant and now the three of us will raise this baby together.”

Luna grinned and shook her head, too thankful to say anything in return.

He grabbed her hand again and lead her towards Hermione’s delivery room.

“How is she, truly?” Luna asked as they reached the now closed door. 

Charlie looked at her and clenched his teeth. “Well,” he started,” she’s the same sweet Hermione we both love when she isn’t having a contraction.”

Luna nodded slowly. “And when she is?”

“Oh, you’ll see,” he said, opening the door.

“LUNA LOVEGOOD! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?” Hermione screeched as they both entered the room. “AND WHERE IS MY SNACK?”

Luna looked at Charlie with wide eyes and stopped moving. “Let’s go, momma,” he said pushing her into the room. “It’s time we meet this babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! I've had this prompt in my to-write pile since July 2019 and I hate not finishing something I signed up for. I have quite a bit more written for this too that I may expand on in the future. :)


End file.
